Chocolate!
by Domiino
Summary: Último capítulo! En la fiesta de cumpleños de Joel! HajixSaya
1. Chapter 1

_Después de leer esta historia, sabrán por qué no deben aceptar nada que Lewis les ofrezca xD_

-Diálogos-

Cambio de escena '...'

* * *

La dulce melodía que los pajaritos producían, hacían que ese caluroso día, fuera un poco mas alegre. Pero alegre o no, las bolsas del supermercado le pesaban mucho y eso no lo alegraba para nada. Un cansado Lewis ingresaba a la habitación del hotel que compartía con los miembros de Red Shield. 

Dejo las bolsas en la mesa más cercana, y asegurándose de que todos seguían durmiendo, saco de su bolsillo, un paquete de envoltorio brillante. Dejo escapar una risita traviesa, y volvió a guardar el paquete, sacando la demás mercadería de las bolsas.

La mañana siguió su paso y Lewis, que ya había preparado el pavo para meterlo en el horno, decidió que era hora de poner en marcha su _plan. _Soltó esa risita traviesa de nuevo y saco el paquete de su bolsillo. Salio de la cocina, acercándose a la sala.

Fingió pasar distraído y se cruzo con el Caballero de Saya.

-Oh Haji! Buenos días-

Haji le devolvió el saludo con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza, se fijo en lo que el gordito traía en las manos y sintió algo de curiosidad. Lewis sonrió, sabiendo que consiguió lo que quería, llamarle la atención.

-Es chocolate… ¿quieres?-

Extendió el paquetito a medio abrir, asomando la punta del chocolate. Haji dudo un poco, no lo necesitaba, pero paso mucho tiempo desde que había probado algo así de dulce. Él ex agente del FBI insistió en que lo probara, a lo que el chevalier lo acepto.

Que sensación placentera, pensó Haji. El gusto amargo pero a la vez dulce del chocolate invadía su boca, haciéndose adictivo. Se sentía tibio, pegajoso y delicioso.

El moreno lo noto y sonrió, saco unos cuantos paquetes más de su bolsillo y se los dio al chevalier.

-Come todos los que quieras! Están deliciosos-

-pero tu no…?-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Lewis ya se había marchado. No pudo contra la tentación y desenvolvió otro dulce para embriagarse de esa dulce sensación en su boca. Tomo otro, otro y otro, la última vez que probó algo así de delicioso fue a los pocos días de llegar al Zoológico.

Se detuvo un momento al escuchar ruido en la cocina, Lewis ya no estaba, seguramente seria su Dama. Fue hasta allí, aun con los chocolates en la mano y la mitad de uno en la boca.

Efectivamente, Saya se encontraba en la cocina, le daba la espalda puesto que se estaba sirviendo un poco de agua. Al notar la presencia del Caballero, se dio la vuelta, fijando su vista en él y lo que traía en las manos.

-Buenos días- sonrió ella.

Se acerco a él, mirando curiosa los chocolates.

-seguramente te los dio Lewis-

Haji asintió, extrañado al ver que ella había adivinado y como para no saberlo. Le ofreció a la joven, pero ella se negó, dándole las gracias, haciendo que él se sintiera mas confundido, primero Lewis le convidaba algo de su comida, después Saya no quería, cuando generalmente ella es quien mas come de todos.

Se metió a la boca el pedazo que le quedaba y cuando lo trago, sintió que le ardía la garganta, y ese calor le bajaba hasta el estomago. Paso unos segundos, quieto, sospechando que el chocolate era el culpable de eso, pero otra onda de calor no le dejo pensar más. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el calor subía rápidamente hasta su rostro, en especial a sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Saya lo noto algo nervioso, lo que no era normal en él. Haji sentía como ese ardor comenzaba a expandirse hacia abajo, esta vez lentamente y se acercaba peligrosamente a esa _zona_ tan sensible. Avergonzado, no se atrevió a bajar la mirada. Su Dama se acerco a él, algo preocupada.

-Haji, te encuentras bien?-

El Caballero asintió, aunque sus manos aun temblaban y el calor se le hacia insoportable, su respiración era acelerada, mas la sensación de que la ropa le producía una presión incomoda.

Saya lo observo con más detenimiento, un poco más arriba de sus labios, tenia restos del chocolate. Acerco un dedo a dicho sector de su rostro y lo limpio suavemente. Esa, fue la gota que derramo el vaso….

En la sala, el moreno se sentía desilusionado, su _experimento _había fracasado. Era seguro que fallaría, Haji era un Caballero, serio, educado y reservado, nunca caería en una tentación así, incluso si le daba unas diez cajas de _ese _chocolate, no le haría efecto….

Sentir el suave dedo de su Dama contra su piel, lo hizo enloquecer, por más inocente que fuera. Ese pijama de verano no ayudaba mucho, dejando al descubierto partes tentadoras para el Caballero, como su cuello.

Mando al diablo todos sus modales, cuando la sostuvo contra la pared y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-Ha—Haji?-

Tartamudeo sonrojada, es lo único que pudo hacer, su Caballero la sostenía con fuerza, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Una Saya disfrazada de Ángel, en su hombro le decía que debía ser buena niña y detenerlo, pero otra Saya, como Diablo, insistía que no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, seria muy cruel negarse al pobre Caballero.

-tiene razón Saya, se buena niña y déjate hacer!- reía el Ángel.

La joven, sacudió su cabeza levemente, haciendo desaparecer a las dos voces. Pero que estupideces se ponía a pensar en una situación como esa. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el Caballero unió sus labios con los de ella.

Sus manos se posaron en su cintura, y los brazos de Saya abrazaban el cuello de Haji, profundizando el beso. El chevalier alzó fácilmente a su Dama, y esta sin poder evitarlo, encerró la cintura de Haji con sus piernas, al diablo el comportamiento! Pensaron los dos.

Haji dejo su boca, para dedicarse a su cuello. Saya no pudo más que gemir levemente al sentir los besos del chevalier en la delicada piel de su cuello. Sus manos se encontraron con su cabello y empezó a jugar con el, pero mas tarde se dedico a retirar su gabardina, la cual cayo con un ruido seco al suelo. Desprendió lentamente su camisa, pero no pudo terminar, su Caballero no se lo permitió.

La mordió suavemente y ante esto, ella gimió un poco más fuerte. La fricción de sus cuerpos lo estaba volviendo loco y quería más, necesitaba llegar a más. No les importo si alguien los veía, nada les importaba en ese momento, solo querían calmar su deseo.

Nuevamente atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, y soltó su cintura, dejando que apoyara los pies en el piso, para así ambos caminar torpemente hacia la habitación de la joven. Haji hubiera terminado todo el asunto allí, pero aun le quedaba algo de caballero_**…**_

Listo para partir a su entrenamiento, David aparecio en la sala. Vio a Lewis quien estaba entretenido en la computadora.

-Buenos días- saludo el rubio –hoy volveré mas tarde-

-Bien…- fue lo único que respondió el moreno.

Ambos detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar un portazo, seguido de una leve risa, pero que los de la sala pudieron escuchar. Lewis sonrió, satisfecho, David lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-Ehm… no te preocupes, un _experimento _mió_**…**_

El Caballero se encontraba sobre su Dama, recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y jugaba con su lengua en el cuello de Saya. Ahora, su cama le parecia mas pequeña.

Nunca se imagino en una situación como esa, mucho menos con Haji, mas no se detuvo a pensar mucho en eso.

Siguió con la tarea de desabrochar por completo su camisa, para luego deslizarla por sus hombros y dejarla caer a un lado, dejando su torso descubierto. Su piel estaba tan caliente como la suya. Él le devolvió el gesto, retirando la parte superior del pijama, ambos se sintieron avergonzados ante esto, por mas pasión que demostraran, aun eran algo _inocentes_.

Si era hermosa con un simple pijama, mas lo era así de expuesta. Haji se acerco a su oído, con voz áspera y algo agitada le susurro:

-Dios… eres hermosa-

Saya se sintió feliz, tanto que abrazo fuertemente a su chevalier. El roce de su pecho con el del Caballero, hizo que este olvidara nuevamente sus modales al morder bruscamente su cuello, mas ella no sintió dolor, aquella mordida le había agradado, y mucho.

Se atrevió a dirigir sus manos hacia sus pantalones. Detuvieron el beso, y ambos se sonrojaron al mirar hacia abajo_**…**_

-Pero Lewis! Como que le diste _eso_ a Haji!? No es un conejillo de indias para tus _experimentos_- se escuchaba a un enfadado David.

-por favor David, estamos hablando de Haji- rió él

-Haji es un hombre, Caballero o no, tiene las mismas _necesidades _que un humano cualquiera!-

Lewis se encogió en hombros, mientras el rubio le repetía que él seria el responsable si _algo_ saliera mal_**…**_

-L—Lo… N—no-

Haji tartamudeaba, algo difícil de creer. Para colmo, Saya no despegaba la vista de cierta _extremidad_.

-Me siento halagada- le susurro al oído.

Y no fue un susurro inocente, vino acompañado de una mordida, lo cual encendió más a Haji, si era posible. Sin delicadeza, volvió a besarla, esta vez, ella encerró su cuello con sus brazos al igual que sus piernas lo hicieron con la cintura de él, haciendo que el cuerpo del Caballero se apegara mas al de la Dama. El roce en esa parte de su cuerpo le hacia desear mas y no espero para conseguirlo.

Las manos temblorosas de Haji se dirigían a su espalda, torpemente intento desabrochar lo que quedaba de su ropa, pero como temblaba, se le hizo difícil_**…**_

Kai llegaba a la habitación con Lulu en la espalda. La pequeña Schiff se bajo y busco con la mirada a sus amigos.

-Kai! Ya has llegado!- lo recibió Lewis con una risita nerviosa.

-estas bien Lewis?-

El moreno asintió velozmente. Lulu se le acerco, mirándolo sospechosamente, sabia que escondía algo, podía olerlo.

-estas escondiendo algo gordo!- lo reto –pero eso será después, donde esta Saya?-

David y Lewis tragaron saliva, sudaron frió, no podrían escapar de la Schiff. El gordo trato de distraerla, diciéndole que aun dormía, mientras David se llevaba a Kai a la cocina.

Una vez allí, Kai encontró la gabardina de Haji en el suelo. David lo noto y trato de no pensar en lo que había pasado allí.

-esto es de Haji…-

Lulu entro corriendo a la cocina y el moreno trataba de alcanzarla sin éxito. Insito a Kai a seguirla, quería ver a Saya aunque Lewis no le dejara.

El rubio y el moreno se miraron aterrorizados, debían detenerlos en ese momento o sufrirían las consecuencias. Si Kai se enteraba, Haji podría ir despidiéndose de todos_**…**_

-Haji…-

Saya reía a cada beso que el Caballero le regalaba en su abdomen, sus manos aun se encontraban tratando de deshacerse de esa prenda de ropa que aun cubría su pecho. Haji subió con los besos por todo su pecho, al cuello, su mentón y finalmente sus labios. El calor ya era más que insoportable y necesitaban calmar su deseo de una vez, la ropa que les quedaba por retirar no era mucha, así que decidieron apresurarse en retirarlas. Pero cuando estaba por llevar a cabo su misión_**…**_

-Espera Lulu!!-

La Schiff no prestaba atención a Lewis, mucho menos a David. Escapo del moreno unas cuantas veces y se burlaba de este. Corrió hacia la habitación de Saya, pero David fue lo suficientemente rápido y la detuvo, haciendo que tropezara y la tomo de los brazos.

-No sean tan bruscos, es solo una niña- los reto Kai –pero por que no quieren que vea a Saya?-

Lulu no espero respuesta y mordió a David, este la soltó rápidamente y corrió nuevamente a la habitación de Saya.

-NO!!- gritaron Lewis y el rubio al unísono.

Pero era tarde, Lulu había empujado bruscamente la puerta. Y si, los vio…

Haji se detuvo de golpe, él y su dama dirigieron su vista a la puerta, donde Lulu se encontraba. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de hablar, avergonzados en extremo.

-es—esto… podemos explicarlo-

Para _mejorar_ la situación, Kai se acerco rápidamente a Lulu, quien no se movió de su posición ni un momento.

El rubio y el moreno comenzaron a rezar por el Caballero.

-HAJI!- grito Kai, mas bien, el Diablo_**….**_

Kai Miyagusuku sostenía una envoltura, la _envoltura_. Miraba a Lewis esperando una explicación, claro que Haji ya tenia su actitud correcta y seria, por supuesto que estaba vestido y arregladito. Se asomaba levemente en la puerta que daba a la sala.

-era un _experimento_- explicó el moreno –y pensé que no le iba a afectar en lo más mínimo a Haji…-

-experimento? Me suena mas a broma… y pensaste mal, gordo- lo reto el castaño.

Saya estaba en silencio, sonrojada, sin saber que decir. Se desilusiono un poco al saber que su Caballero había actuado por efecto del chocolate _mágico _que Lewis le había dado.

-A decir verdad, no tengo la culpa del todo, me dijeron que esos chocolates actúan por unos minutos, nada mas- explico Lewis –si continuó, fue decisión de Haji-

Ahora fue el turno de Haji de sonrojarse. Lo pensó con detenimiento y Lewis tenia razón, había actuado solo, el chocolate solo había sido un empujoncito para lo que realmente quería. Kai se le acercaba lentamente, con el puño en alto, esta de más decir que se encontraba furioso.

Haji se disculpo avergonzado, Kai lo perdono, pero seguía ofendido con él por haber tocado a su _hermanita_ de_ esa_ manera. A pesar de todo, Saya se sentía alegre, al final Haji había actuado por su cuenta.

Una confundida Lulu se acerco a la sala y sentándose frente a Saya, inocentemente pregunto en voz alta para que la escucharan:

-Saya… que es un chocolate afrodisíaco?-

* * *

Salio de su habitación en silencio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a los demás. Camino hasta la cocina, y asegurándose de que nadie había despertado, busco en la heladera. Atrás de todo, había escondido un paquete. Lo saco y volvió a su habitación. 

Puso cerrojo a la puerta, no quería interrupciones esta vez. Tímidamente se acerco a su Caballero, y del paquete saco un _misterioso_ objeto, metiéndoselo a la boca lentamente le susurro:

-Mmm… Haji… quieres _chocolate_?-

* * *

_El primer fic que escribo de esta Pareja que adoro, y el primero que escribo en mucho tiempo! Me entretuve bastante al escribirlo, ojala ustedes hayan disfrutado al leerlo. Reviews onegai! u.ù_


	2. Chapter 2

_Realmente no pensaba seguirlo, pero cuando la inspiración llega, no hay que desperdiciarla!_

-Diálogo-

(...) Cambio de escena

* * *

Era de noche. La luz de los faroles a penas iluminaba el camino, tropezó unas cuantas veces, pero eso no le hizo detenerse mucho, debía ser rápido. 

Kai Miyagusuku, quería llegar al hotel cuanto antes y sin ser descubierto.

Se sentía avergonzado, culpable.

Al llegar a 'casa' corrió hacía la cocina, decidido a esconder la bolsa de papel que traía, en alguna alacena. No tocaría la bolsa hasta la noche siguiente, así que debía esconderla bien, Lewis tenia un gran olfato para esas cosas.

Después de esconder dicha bolsa en la alacena más alta, vigilo que nadie se hubiera despertado. Satisfecho volvió a su habitación.

Pero no contaba con que cierto Caballero no necesitaba dormir.

Haji daba vueltas en su habitación. Ya no la compartía con Saya, después de Kai los viera de _esa_ manera, y dos veces, ordeno inmediatamente que él no permaneciera en la misma habitación que _su _hermana, mucho menos de noche.

Al escuchar ruido, decidió que seria bueno fijarse, mas vale prevenir que curar, no? Salio silenciosamente y se dirigió a la 'escena del crimen'

Claro que cuando el Caballero llego, Kai ya se había retirado y ahora estaría roncando.

Ya se iba a ir, pero sintió, gracias a sus habilidades de Chiroptero, que un dulce aroma le llegaba a la nariz y casi le hacia estornudar, sabia que era, lo sabia muy bien. Era _chocolate, _y si el olor se sentía dulce, cuan dulce seria su sabor?

No espero para comprobarlo, busco donde provenía el aroma y en pocos segundos dio con la golosina. Dudo un poco, no quería que sucediera lo de la última vez, mejor dicho, si quería, pero no deseaba tener más problemas con Kai. No podía contra la tentación! Ya lo había desenvuelto y se veía delicioso, decidió darle un mordisquito, pero el sabor se hizo adictivo.

Se detuvo de repente, y si esos chocolates eran de Lewis? Y si eran _esa _clase de chocolate? Cuando se puso a pensar eso, ya iba por la mitad del cuarto.

Tan rápido los tragaba? Negó con la cabeza, dejando en su lugar la bolsa, para empezar, no eran de el, y debía ser mas educado a la hora de comer…

Cuando dio un paso, sintió su cuerpo pesado y el aire se le hacia espeso. No podía tener tan mala suerte! Seria posible que los chocolates sean _mágicos_? No quería volver a soportar las burlas de Lewis. Se sonrojo un poco al recordarlas, mas ese día se la paso con las mejillas encendidas…

_-Ya eres bravo con el chocolate, bestia serás con el alcohol! Pobre Saya!- _

_Era como la cuarta o quinta broma picara que Lewis decía. El pobre Caballero no podía hacer mas que sentirse avergonzando y sonrojarse. _

_-Sabes David?, Haji me recuerda a un Ford…- _

_-Un vehiculo? Y que tiene que ver con él?- pregunto David, algo molesto. _

_-bueno, porque el Ford, tiene mayor _resistencia_, el eje es mas _largo_, y tiene un sistema que permite que se_ pare_ como sea y donde sea!!- _

_Lloraba de la risa el desgraciado, mas se callo al ver que David le dirigía una mirada de enojo…. _

Salio con dificultad de la cocina, la habitación le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado.

Su gabardina, caía de manera graciosa por su hombro, haciéndolo ver como un borracho de esos que salen de los bares en la madrugada…

Justo en ese momento, a Kai le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Al salir, diviso al Caballero tambaleándose de un lado al otro. Intento detenerlo.

Cuando quiso acercarse, la manga del sobretodo de Haji se enganchó en una lámpara, que a su vez cayo al suelo, tirando del cable lo que provoco que la ficha de este saltara hacia un cuadro, el cual se inclino bruscamente e hizo peso en un lado de un estante, lo que hizo que un pesado adorno cayera, al inclinarse también el estante, sobre la cabeza de Kai, dejándolo inconsciente.

Haji siguió caminando, más bien, 'bailando' solo. El pobre no se podía mantener fácilmente en pie, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su cuarto y acostarse.

Torpemente entro a dicha habitación, tratando de llegar a la cama, tropezó varias veces ya que estaba muy oscuro. La única luz que tenia, era la de la luna, aunque mucho no le importo, solo sentía mareos y calor. Un insoportable calor.

Dudo que esos chocolates fueran normales, de seguro tampoco eran _esa_ clase que Lewis le había dado para el 'experimento', ya que no sentía nada relacionado con _eso_.

Se sentó en la cama, lentamente, aun sintiendo que el piso se le movía. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, decidido a acostarse, pero cuando rozo con su mano, sin querer, cierta _zona_ un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Tras dudarlo unos segundos, guió su vista a su _amigo _y se sobresalto, sonrojado.  
Malditos chocolates! Se dijo a si mismo, maldiciéndose por haber tocado cosas ajenas. Necesitaba calmar su _necesidad _urgentemente, no quería que Kai, David o peor aun, Lewis lo descubrieran así, pasaría mucho tiempo por las burlas del moreno.

Acerco su mano, pero no se atrevía. Si lo hacia, mas tarde no podría ver a su Dama a los ojos, sentía que cada vez que la miraba, ella podría descubrir lo que había hecho.

Pero sentía ese calorcito expandirse por todo su cuerpo, hasta el simple roce de su ropa lo hacia estremecer. Nuevamente dirigió su mano y… bueno, no hace falta aclarar.

Paso unos segundos así, cuando escucho el chillido de la puerta al abrirse. En un momento, se imagino a Lewis burlándose de el, torturándolo así, con un látigo y riéndose de su debilidad.

-Haji…?-

Ah no, ese era su fin definitivo. Ahora se imaginaba él atado a una cama de clavos, su Dama castigándolo por haber estado haciendo _cosas indebidas. _Sonaría pervertido en algunos casos, algunos son masoquistas, pero el no tanto.

-qué haces?- pregunto Saya.

-p—puedo explicarlo!- salto el Caballero, levantándose –y—yo pensé que…-

-que haces en _mi _habitación?-

Un momento, estaba en la habitación de Saya? Miro a su alrededor, y era cierto, las cosas se veían diferentes. Por error, había entrado a la habitación de la joven, estaba tan mareado que no se dio cuenta.

El sonrojo de Saya, al descubrir lo que su Caballero hacia, creció hasta expandirse a sus orejas. Haji en las mismas condiciones, se dio cuenta de que traía algo en las manos.

-No me digas que es chocolate…-

-Es chocolate… por qué?-

El chevalier suspiro nuevamente, pero en que momento ella había salido si el estuvo… allí todo ese tiempo?

-Es que había visto una cucaracha por aquí y… cuando fui a buscar algo con que matarla, me encontré con esto…-

Haji se acerco, para fijarse en la bolsa. La tomo y observo su contenido.

Saya sintió una sensación muy extraña al tener contacto con la mano de su Caballero. Desde aquella vez, que estuvieron a punto de… hacer _cosas _'malas' le costaba un poco dirigirle la palabra. Pero esta sensación, fue diferente, era una sensación que le hacia querer besarlo.

Un segundo, besar a Haji? De donde salían esos pensamientos! Por Dios, Saya reacciona! Sacudió la cabeza levemente, pero pronto se sintió mareada y el calor se apodero de su cuerpo. Que le estaba pasando?

Se tambaleo un poco, a punto de caer, pero Haji la atrapo justo. La sostuvo a penas, por lo cual el cuerpo de ambos, se pego completamente al del otro.

Su cabello estaba suelto y le hacia cosquillas al rozar su rostro. Los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y no traía su gabardina. Haji se veía realmente apuesto en esas condiciones, más el roce de su cuerpo con el de él, no necesito más para lanzarse a sus labios.

El chevalier no se esperaba eso, lo pillo desprevenido. El chocolate le estaba haciendo efecto a ella ahora. Nunca se había imaginado que podía llegar a ser así de atrevida.

Saya, consciente de lo que hacia pero no se podía detener, paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa del Caballero, acariciando su pecho de una manera lenta pero a la vez apasionada.

La detuvo, se sentía el Caballero más estupido de todos, pero debía detenerla, no quería más problemas con el hermano de su Dama.

-Saya, esto no esta bien-

Era el turno de que las dos conciencias de Haji aparecieran. El Diablo y el Ángel.

El lado 'malo' le decía que se aprovechara, que actuara como el músico que es, 'viene, toca y se va!' Mientras el Ángel le decía que debía hacer lo correcto y detenerla.

-Claro! eres su Caballero o no?- reflexiono el Diablito Haji –debes cumplir todos sus deseos, incluyendo _este_-

Haji sacudió su cabeza, esas voces lo confundían aun más. Se movió a una esquina de la habitación, tratando de esquivar a Saya. Pero le fue imposible, tropezó al no ver bien en la oscuridad y cayo con la joven en la cama. Justo ella sobre él.

-es—espera... Say…!-

Saya no le tuvo piedad, acallándolo con un beso. Lo sostenía de las muñecas con fuerza. De donde había sacado tanta?

Si él había sido directo, ella lo era más. Seguramente el efecto de la golosina golpeaba más fuerte en Saya. Debía detenerla, pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía.

De un tirón, el se soltó de su agarre y giro sobre si mismo, llevándose con el a Saya, cambiando de posiciones. Ahora, el la dominaba.

-Escúchame Saya! Sabes que esto esta mal- la reto el Caballero –No quiero tener problemas con Kai, y a ti te ha afectado el chocolate. No hagas cosas de las que después te arrepentirás-

Que le importo a Saya? Nada! Que podía importarle en esa situación, solo quería _jugar _un rato con su Caballero, a nadie le haría daño un poco de 'cariño' no?

Con sus manos, tomo su rostro delicadamente y lo atrajo hasta el de ella.

-no me arrepentiré…-

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él. Esta vez, Haji se dejo llevar, no valía la pena resistirse, seria inútil. Saya tenia algo, no sabia que exactamente, que le hacia perder toda fuerza de voluntad y terminaba cumpliendo todos sus caprichos como en el Zoológico.

Gimió levemente, en algún momento había sentido el gusto dulce y amargo del chocolate, directamente de la boca de su Dama. Y eso le encantó.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, por lo cual ambos tuvieron que separarse, aunque no quisieran.

Se detuvo un momento para admirarla. La luz de la luna, que se colaba levemente por la ventana, le permitía distinguirla perfectamente. Las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos tenían ese brillo de deseo que nunca había visto.

La encontró realmente _deliciosa_, _deseable _y bastante _provocadora. _

Si vieran el rostro de Haji, dirían que es el pervertido perfecto. Bueno, cualquiera lo seria si tuviera bajo él, una joven con el pijama ligeramente 'desordenado' y así de _entregada._

Saya lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella y dejo ver sus blancos colmillos, para después hundirlos en la piel del cuello de Haji. Adoraba cuando su Dama se alimentaba de el. Se le escapo un gemido y Saya rió**…**

Kai sentía un profundo dolor en la cabeza, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos e intentara ponerse de pie adolorido.

Se toco la cabeza e inmediatamente salto del dolor.

-ay ay ay ay ay- se quejo, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Se callo al escuchar una voz conocida, susurrando algo como 'chachi' El golpe había afectado sus oídos? O realmente estaba escuchando a su hermana, murmurando cosas? Recordó lo que había sucedido antes de que cayera por el golpe.

-Chachi no! El tipo del violonchelo!- se quejo –HAJI!-

Corrió hacia la habitación de Saya, cuando tropezó otra vez. La gabardina de Haji se enredo en su pie. Al verla, se imagino lo peor.

-NO! A mi hermana no!! Ella tan inocente, no puedo permitir que…-

Mientras se levantaba, se resbalo con algo viscoso, el regalito de algún perro, seguramente el que Lulu había traído esa tarde. Se dio el rostro contra el suelo, provocando que las ventanas de la habitación temblaran por el impacto. Pobre tonto**…**

La 'inocente' Saya se encontraba haciendo cosas tan 'inocentes' con su 'inocente' Caballero, que si alguien viera todas estas 'dulces' e 'inocentes' cosas que hacen, ese alguien no quedaría muy bien psicológicamente.

No, no hablo en serio, a menos que seas sensible a este tipo de escenas. Aunque este no es el caso, la 'diversión' a penas empezaba.

Chocolate? Sobraba, así que decidieron aprovecharlo al máximo, seria un desperdicio sino. Claro que con toda la 'acción' y el propio calor del ambiente, se había derretido. Comenzaba la _diversión_.

El _sanito, purito e inocentito _de Haji, tenia que _soportar _las torturas de su Dama. Era el castigo por intentar calmar su _necesidad _es una habitación que no era la suya. La mano del chevalier, ahora se encontraba pegajosa, con alguna extraña sustancia…

Mal pensados, solo era Chocolate.

Que cruel! Que mala eres Saya! Tentar de esa manera a Haji, no te parece la maldad mas mala? Lamer de esa forma sus dedos, morderlos y volver a bañarlos con el chocolate para repetir el mismo proceso!

Haji la tumbo sobre la cama nuevamente, con su mano, aun manchada de chocolate, le acaricio el cuello y el pecho, hasta el abdomen, dejándole un 'dulce' camino, al cual no dudo en saborear.

No les tomo mucho tiempo deshacerse de la ropa que les quedaba y tampoco les tomo mucho tiempo dejar la parte _dulce_, para comenzar con el verdadero _juego_.

Sentía un sabor, extraño… Chocolate? Que era ese delicioso sabor?

No, no era chocolate. Era el dulce sabor de los labios de Haji sobre los de ella.

Sentía otra _cosa _sobre ella, se imaginaran que es…

Si, era la culpa. Otra vez! que mal pensados que son!

Sentía culpa por 'esconderse' de su Caballero todo ese tiempo, por no hablar con él sobre su extraña relación, sabía bien que no solo eran amigos. Tampoco eran _algo_ oficial. Aunque, no pensó mucho en eso, ahora estaba entretenida en otras cosas…

Sin interrupciones, sin escándalos del hermano mayor, sin burlas de Lewis, sin preguntas incomodas de Lulu.

Sin nada de eso, esa noche fue _perfecta_. Claro que en la mañana debía levantarse mas temprano y lavar las sabanas 'enchocolatadas'**…**

-Kai… Kai levántate… PERO QUE TE LEVANTES!-

Kai sobresaltado se levanto de un tirón, así de aturdido miro a todos lados, como desesperado y al ver a Lewis se calmo un poco.

-Kya gordo! No me despiertes así!-

-Kya Kai, no te duermas en el suelo- se burlo el moreno –pero que cara la que tienes! Te has peleado con Saya anoche o que?-

Miyagusuku tardo unos momentos en procesar la información y los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. Saya, pelea, cara…

_-Ah si! Anoche iba a detener al tipo del violonchelo y me caí… Y luego me caí de nuevo… Pero por qué diablos iba a detenerlo? Saya… Saya… Hmm…- _pensaba Kai

Mientras el castaño seguía tratando de recordar, Haji salía calladito y en silencio de la habitación de la Dama, si lo veían, sospecharían y eso era lo que menos quería.

Lamentablemente, habían olvidado limpiar el _regalito _del perro y el Caballero resbalo, llamando la atención de los dos.

-Haji…?-

Esa seria una charla muuuy larga con Kai**….**

Ya se hacia de noche y Lewis estaba preparando la cena. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, buscando ingredientes. El pavo de la vez anterior se había quemado, al querer atrapar a Lulu, así que decidió intentarlo de nuevo. Más estaba ansioso por utilizar las bromas que tenía preparadas para el Caballero y su Dama….

-Bueno, para hoy tenemos…- anuncio Lewis, con una sonrisa picara –preferido de Saya! Pavo con _salsa blanca_!-

La joven avergonzada, solo pudo encogerse en su asiento.

-lo hice especialmente para ti, Saya- dijo él –y para Haji! Ya que es un graan _miembro_ de este equipo, no lo crees?-

-s—si…- respondió Saya.

-ah casi lo olvido…- Y un brillo apareció en los ojos del moreno –Te ha entrado bien? Te ha molestado la punta? Sentiste que te estaban matando?-

-q—que?!- Salto sonrojada al máximo.

-si es así, lleva tu par de _zapatos _a que los revise Lulu, aprendió ciertas cosas con la tv-

Suspiro aun sonrojada, mientras Lewis se aguantaba la risa, ahora le tocaba torturar a Haji.

-Y, Haji, si tienes problemas porque se te para constantemente…-

El rostro del Caballero se pinto de un furioso rojo. Incomodo, se encogió al igual que su dama en la silla.

-Ah! Que tonto soy, tu no tienes un _reloj_, así nunca tendrás problemas porque se te pare la hora…-

Lewis lo hacia a propósito o ellos eran los mal pensados?

Saco el pavo del horno, mientras todos los del Red Shield se sentaban a cenar.

Sirvió un poco a cada uno y cuando estuvo en su asiento, hablo:

-Ayer en la noche me di cuenta de algo! Saya, no sabia que eras tan Matemática, o tan… Asesina...-

-eh? Por qué lo dices?- pregunto, extrañada.

-Digo… No se con quien estarías anoche, pero creo que te escuche sumar… Algo como…- Y nuevamente sonrió, una sonrisa que significaba el triunfo –como… 'más, más, más, más…'-

Los de la mesa lo miraron confundidos.

-Y lo de asesina, porque varias veces te oí decir…- Puso su dedo índice en el mentón, tratando de recordar –ah! Claro, algo como 'Si te detienes, te mato!'-

Saya rió nerviosamente, mientras Haji se alejaba lentamente de Kai, quien aun no caía pero era mejor prevenir. Deberían ver sus rostros, porque si dijera que parecen tomates, no me creerían…

* * *

Se aseguro de que todos salieran, inventando alguna excusa para cada uno, inclusive Haji. Se acerco a la alacena más alta, dudando si sacar la bolsa o no. 

No lo pensó mas, abriendo la puertita, pero encontró…

Nada.

-pero… y la bolsa?-

La busco por toda la cocina, pero no la encontró. Salio a buscar en todas las habitaciones y aun nada. Pensó en una última posibilidad, la habitación de Saya. Arreglo todo, para que ellos quedaran solos. Sonrió y se acerco, ella los había tomado seguramente.

Entro a dicho lugar, pero estaba vació. Si su hermana no estaba allí, donde…?

Escucho unos sonidos _extraños_ de la habitación siguiente. La de Haji.

Se acerco a la puerta, y vio en el suelo la bolsa que traía los chocolates.

-la bolsa…- se fijo en su interior y estaba vacía. Miro la bolsa y la puerta, miro la bolsa y otra vez la puerta. Y todo cerro **–NO!!!-**

El pervertido de Kai Miyagusuku tenía los chocolates para él, y quien sabe que querría hacer con su _hermanita. _

Lo cierto, era que Haji le había ganado.

* * *

No soy muy buena para describir _ese _tipo de escenas xD así que decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. Quizas, para la proxima, escriba uno con mas sentimiento y menos accion. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado! 


	3. Chapter 3

He vuelto!

* * *

Lulu iba de la mano de Kai, zarandeándolo de un lado al otro, sonriente. Ese día se cumplía una semana desde que Kai le había prometido comprarle un manga, ya que sentía mucha curiosidad al escuchar a varios chicos hablar de ello.

Tan emocionada estaba la pequeña Schiff que obligo a todos los miembros del Red-Shield a acompañarlos.

Kai mando un grupo a comprar el regalo de Joel, ya que ese día se festejaba su cumpleaños. Lewis mando a David, y este a su vez mando a Julia, pero ella estaba 'agotada' por lo tanto mando a Saya. Claro que la Dama no podía salir sin su Caballero.

-Perezosos-

En todo el camino, Saya fue quejándose. Lo pensó mejor al ver a Haji distraído viendo a la gente pasar, era una buena oportunidad.

-Mmm… No tengo nada que ponerme para la fiesta- se quejo, fingiendo molestia –Antes de ir a comprar el regalo de Joel, me gustaría ir a comprar algo de ropa…-

Obviamente, Haji no se negó….

Para no alargar la historia, casi todo el cuartel del Red Shield se encontraba en el hogar de Joel. Ya estaba oscureciendo, la hora de la reunión se acercaba, por lo tanto, elegantes vestidos y trajes de gala se mezclaban en la gran sala.

-Buenas noches... Bienvenidos… Oh, gracias por venir- los recibía entusiasmado Joel.

Luego de dar un pequeño discurso, el lugar se lleno de música, risas y fiesta. Era una noche para olvidar quiropteros, batallas, muerte y a Diva.

Y aunque no quisiera, llego la parte que Saya mas quería evitar. El momento del baile. Ya era la segunda vez que le sucedía lo mismo, se encontraba sola en una esquina, mordisqueando una pata de pollo asada. Extrañaba a su Caballero, pero no esperaba que fuera a presentarse, mucho menos con ella ahí, no después de lo ocurrido en la tienda de ropa…

_Flash Back_

No importo cual, se metió en el primer negocio de ropa que encontró. Era un local bastante grande, por ello, Saya se 'escapo' de Haji y dejo al pobre solo entre todas esas jovencitas chillonas que no se conforman nunca.

Recorrió el lugar buscando a su Dama, comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder encontrarla, las niñas le estaban provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_-Donde me fui a meter?-_ pensó molesto el Caballero.

Aunque no dijo lo mismo cuando un par de jovencitas pasaron a su lado de una manera _inocente_ e hicieron que se sonrojara.

-Pero que manera pervertida la suya para mirar!- se quejo una.

El Caballero no presto mucha atención al comentario y siguió buscando a su Dama. Pasó por los vestidores, pero tampoco la encontró. Se detuvo un momento a estudiar el lugar, buscando posibles lugares donde se podría encontrar Saya.

Sintió un tirón en la ropa que lo atraía hacia dentro de uno de los vestidores.

-Saya! Te he estado buscando- se quejo el chevalier.

-Haaaji, podrías ayudarme a mudar de ropa?- le rogó poniendo carita de cachorrito mojado.

Como todo Caballero obedeció a su Dama, sabia que la joven se traía algo entre manos y el trataba de ignorarla. Pero nooo, ella tenia que poner ese rostro de cachorrito que hacia que Haji se pusiera nervioso.

Podría rogarle que dejara de hacer esos gestos y miradas provocadoras, pero si lo hiciese, ella sabría que lo esta poniendo nervioso y seguramente terminarían haciendo cosas tan _inocentes_. De solo pensarlo un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

Festejo internamente cuando termino de efectuar su tarea y la Dama suspiro en molestia, la ver que no había causado ni la más mínima reacción en el Caballero. Pero un pensamiento de lo más pervertido cruzo por su mente y con una macabra sonrisa…

-Ahora me gustaría probarme… Un traje de baño!-

_De esta no te salvas Haji!_

Después de comprar bastantes mangas y Revistas, que llevaba en una bolsa, Kai salio junto a Lulu, pero el primero, mandado por David, tuvo que ir a buscar a su hermana y su Caballero

-Donde se habrán metido esos dos…?-

Y la respuesta llego sola. Haji salía tropezando de una tienda de ropa, con el sobretodo a medio quitar, la camisa arrugada, y sus mejillas coloreadas de un leve rubor. Puso cara de susto al ver a Kai.

Kai lo miro con una ceja levantada, como diciendo 'y a este que le pasa?' No se fijo en su sonrojo, o quizás no quiso hacerlo.

-estas bi…?-

-Si! Estoy excelente Kai- respondió rápidamente el chevalier.

Al ver que no volvían, Lewis se 'preocupo' y fue a buscarlos también, esperando encontrarlos. Pero no esperaba que el Caballero, espantado, se escondiera detrás de el murmurando cosas como 'Me acosa' o 'Quiere abusar de mi' y también 'Sálvame de esa violadora! Quiere quitarme la poca inocencia que me queda'

_Fin Flash Back_

Suspiro, sintiendo culpa, pero es que ese Caballero era tan… Una conocida melodía le llegaba a los oídos, interrumpiendo su pensamiento. Seguramente era…

-Es tan guapo!-

-Mira que bien toca!-

-Será algún Principe…?-

El 'misterioso' personaje dejo de tocar, fijando la mirada en un lugar, no, en una persona. Dejo su instrumento a un lado y dejando su asiento, se encamino hasta su objetivo. No era ninguna de esas chicas, no. No quería dinero, no quería joyas, no quería chicas ricas. Solo la quería a ella, a su Dama. A su Saya.

Claro que Saya, distraída como siempre, no le presto ni la más mínima atención, no hasta que él le extendió la mano gentilmente, invitándola a bailar.

-Haji?-

-Me concederías el honor…?-

Saya, suertuda! No se negó y con una sonrisa acepto la invitación de Haji. Este traía un traje, que le daba una imagen diferente a la de siempre.

-Solomon muérete de envidia!- murmuro Haji.

-He..?-

-No, nada- sonrió el Caballero.

Bailaron un buen rato, bajo la mirada celosa, envidiosa, asombrada por parte de algunos de los invitados. Eran el uno para el otro. Aunque alguno que otro Kai Miyagusuku, sentía que se quemaba de la rabia por dentro.

-Como se atreve!?- repetía constantemente –es MI hermana!-

Unos minutos mas tarde, la gente empezó a juntarse en el centro, bailando en parejas, fue entonces, que Saya y Haji se escabulleron entre todos. Una vez en la habitación contigua, la joven sonrió de una manera perversa que hizo temblar al Caballero.

-He… He... He... Haji... Jugamos un juego?-

-Ehm… q-que clase de juego, Saya?-

-Uno, muy... pero muy divertido-

-Ah si? B—Bueno... m-m-m-me encantaría, pero…-

Una carcajada interrumpió su tartamudeo. Saya se estaba riendo, casi lloraba de la gracia.

-Solo bromeaba Haji!-

El Caballero hizo puchero, demostrando que lo había fastidiado, entre otras cosas.

Saya le sonrió inocentemente.

-A menos que quieras…-

Esta vez, ambos rieron.

Él ya estaba listo para volver a la sala, cuando vio que detrás de Saya, por la ventana, se preparaba para entrar Kai, con una mirada de 'lobo –pervertido- feroz' y con expresión de baboso a punto de hacer algo 'malo'.

Haji corrió, hasta prácticamente empujar a Saya, cerrando de un golpe la ventana... Suspiro, aliviado.

-Luego dices que yo soy la que quiere aprovecharse de ti…-

Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Al querer evitar que el 'lobo –pervertido- feroz' Kai entrara e hiciera cosas que no debía, había empujada a Saya contra la pared y estaba muuuy pegado a ella.

-No! Es que…-

Nuevamente vio por la ventana de al lado, a quien menos quería ver! Solomon Goldshmidt. Este era un 'lobo –rubio y pervertido- feroz'. Otra vez se tuvo que estirar para cerrar esa ventana, pero tuvo que apoyarse en algo para alcanzarla, puesto que estaba mas arriba.

-Y después me dices a mi pervertida-

Y se fijo, otra vez, en la posición en la que se encontraban. Claro que para los mal pensados, hubiera sido una escena 100 pervertida, con Saya a la altura de cierta extremidad de Haji.

-Eh... No, es que…-

-No metas excusas!-

-Pero que ellos…-

-Charap! (1)-

-Pero…-

-No-

-Pero…-

-NO!-

-Pero es que…-

-NO!!-

Haji bajo la cabeza, haciendo puchero. Saya sintió pena y lo abrazo, tratando de pedirle disculpas. Al abrazarlo, el tuvo que agacharse, ella era mas baja. Pero por eso, su rostro quedo donde no hubiera querido y un tercer personaje, al que llamaremos '_amiguito_ de Haji', se hizo presente en la sala.

-Tercer personaje?-

-Lo siento, pensé en voz alta…-

Haji no pudo soportarlo más y la tomo en sus brazos. Pero ella no se lo esperaba, por ello, se sonrojo y del susto se aferro más a su Caballero. Ahora fue el turno del Caballero, de sonreír perversamente.

-Hehehe Esta... Es mi venganza!!- Rió –Es mi turno! Ahora Yo soy el 'Lobo Feroz'-

La fiesta, no la de los dos pervertidos de la Otra sala, sino que la de Joel, seguía sin percatarse en lo más mínimo de todo lo que ocurría, hasta que uno de los presentes alzo la voz para callar a todos y poder escuchar.

-Silencio! Escuchen!-

-ne t'arrête pas!!- (2)

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos tras escuchar aquello. Lo habían pronunciado en idioma francés, pero el tono no fue de lo más apropiado.

-Si tu t'arrêtes je te tue!- (3)

Corrieron a la sala que le seguía, pero sorpresivamente, no encontraron nada. Seguramente habría sido producto de la imaginación, pero de todos? Extraño. Lewis, presente en la gran sala, también escucho murmuros cerca de la cocina, pero no quería arruinar ninguna de las Dos Fiestas.

Un agotado Haji se dejaba caer sobre su Dama, suspirando. Saya sonreía triunfante, lo que provoco que el Caballero hiciera un puchero mas.

-Ja! 'Es mi turno de ser el lobo feroz!'- se burlaba la joven

Haji gruño en molestia, sin dejar de llevar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero un abrazo cariñoso, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, hizo que se relajara y sonriera.

-Lobito… Por que tienes esas orejas tan grandes?-

-Bueno, las tengo para escuchar mejor tus… ordenes-

-Y dime, Lobito, para que tienes esos ojos tan hermosos?-

-Hermosos, quizás, pero los tengo para envidiar la belleza de los tuyos-

-Entonces, para que tienes esas manos tan grandes?-

-Las tengo para recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y sentir celos de la suavidad tu piel-

-Y para que tienes esa boca… Esos dientes tan filosos Lobito?-

-Para…- murmuro acercándose a su cuello –'Comerte mejor'-

Saya gimió levemente, al sentir que los colmillos de su chevalier se clavaban en su cuello, al igual que sus uñas, en la espalda de Haji. Él adoraba aquello.

Sabían que era 'peligroso' _jugar _con toda esa gente allí, pero la _inocente_ Saya decía que de esa manera, era más _divertido_.

Las consecuencias de aquella mordida, ahora se hacían presentes. El primer 'apoyo' que vio fue la helada mesada de mármol, en la que recostó a su Dama, no escuchaban la música, ni las voces, solo escuchaban los murmuros y gemidos del otro.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero muy cerca de ellos, había un pastel, y se imaginaran de que era, no? Si! Acertaste, era de chocolate! Claro que no podía faltar. No se percataron de la 'presencia' de dicho pastel, hasta que Haji lo empujo lentamente hasta el borde de la mesa y produjo un estruendo de vidrios, de la bandeja, quebrándose al caer.

Ya se acercaba la hora del famoso 'a soplar las velitas' por lo tanto, Lewis era el encargado de ir a buscar el pastel a la cocina. Seguramente podría volver a burlarse del Caballero y de Saya, esta vez los gastaría con bromas como nunca.

-A ver pervert…-

-Ah, hola Lewis-

El gordo se fijo bien, aquello en las manos de Haji era…?

-Están haciendo un pastel de chocolate?-

-Si- respondió el chevalier –se me cayó el otro…-

-Y decidimos hacer uno para reemplazarlo- siguió Saya –Listo!-

Lewis, aun sorprendido, tomo dicho pastel y lo llevo al centro de la fiesta, anunciando el tan esperado momento. Joel soplo las velas, para después brindar con todos los presentes.

Él, aun seguía pensando en lo mismo. Seria tan 'sucio' de pensar que Saya y Haji…? Aunque todos lo escucharon, no había pruebas muy claras. Además, al entrar en la cocina, nada extraño se veía, la ropa de ambos estaba bien arreglada sin una arruga.

Pero sonrió al recordar algo.

Las únicas personas que sabían esto, eran Haji, él y posiblemente Kai. Era algo inconfundible, algo con lo que sabían en todo momento, si la Dama estaba _jugando _con su Caballero.

Ese 'algo' era que, cuando la temperatura _subía _para Saya, se le escapaba el francés... Lo mas gracioso, al final, es que nadie se acordo del maldito regalo de Joel!

* * *

No me he quedado muy conforme con este capitulo, pero decidí publicarlo de todas maneras. No sabia si dejaba la historia en dos capítulos o le agregaba uno, en fin, le agregue este. Ojala les haya gustado.

Aclaraciones:

1 'Charap' seria 'Shut up' en ingles, Cállate es español. El chiste esta en como se pronuncia.

2 Ne t'arrête pas!! en francés, seria 'No te detengas' en español xD

3 Si tu t'arrêtes je te tue! en francés, seria 'Si te detienes te mato!'

Mil disculpas si hay algun error. Eso ha sido todo, quizás empiece con una historia diferente, con un poquitin menos de acción xD


End file.
